


A Good Talk

by Zamalda



Series: Hurts in Hindsight [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Not Beta Read, Violence, dream smp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamalda/pseuds/Zamalda
Summary: “Hey, Techno,” Dream offered a small smile. He pulled his mask off and held it in his hand.“What are you doing here?” Techno hoped he didn’t sound as on edge as he felt. Tommy and Phil could be back at any moment. “Find Tommy yet?”Dream stepped inside, brushing Techno’s shoulder. He swept his eyes across the room and crouched in front of the cabinet Tommy had hid in before. He opened the door before letting out a hum.“I never lost him.”
Series: Hurts in Hindsight [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096145
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	A Good Talk

**Author's Note:**

> According to AO3 statistics, over 80% of readers don't leave a kudos, and even more don't comment. If you could do one of those, it lets me know that you want to see more of my work. It's free, and you can always take it back later. Please enjoy my sad interpretation of the Dream SMP.
> 
> This is part seven to a series, and the story deviates from cannon, so you may want to read them in order.

Technoblade huffed. That had not gone as planned. 

_Techno handed the potions to Tommy._

_“We each have five of these, and I have a few extra for Phil,” Techno explained. “Don’t drink one until we get into the nether. You never know who may be in there, better safe than sorry.”_

_“Techno-”_

_“Remember the plan, we go in, cause a little mayhem, then get Phil out while everyone is distracted.”_

_“Tech-”_

_“You do _not_ engage anyone, is that clear?”_

_“Yes, but Techno-”_

_“What?”_

_“If we’re both invisible how do we know where the other one is? What if something happens and we need to signal each other or something?”_

_“That may be the smartest thing you have said the entire time you have been here,” Techno said as he thought about the brit’s question. He dug around in one of his chests and pulled out two flint and steels. He offered one to Tommy. “If there’s an issue, start setting everything on fire. Stay near the fire until I come to get you.”_

_Tommy nodded._

Techno took a moment to check himself over, making sure that there were no injuries he hadn’t accounted for anywhere on him. The only thing was the gash on his arm. 

_Technoblade made his way into Phil’s house, his prison. The man in question was sitting with his arms crossed on his bed. He had an ankle monitor secured around his left leg._

_Techno took a few steps into the house and Phil looked up towards him._

_“And here I thought you wouldn’t come for me,” Phil pushed himself to the edge of the bed._

_“You know me better than that.”_

_Phil let out a short laugh._

_“So, how do we get that off?”_

_“Figured hitting it with something sharp would do the trick.”_

He pulled out some fabric to wrap around his arm, at least to stop the bleeding. When Phil and Tommy finally showed up, he would have Phil look and see if it needed stitches.

_”So what’s our plan?” Phil asked as he graciously took the invisibility potions that Techno was handing to him._

_“Well, Tommy is out there pissing as many people as he can off,” Techno looked out the window to see if any L’Manburg citizens had come to check on Phil in any of the madness. “And we make a break for it.”_

_“For you, that's a pretty boring plan.”_

_“Hey, all of my good stuff was taken from me--if I thought we had time right now, I would definitely start forcefully asking some people where it was--so we’re improvising. I can always leave you here if you want a more dramatic prison break?”_

_“I think it’s great.”_

_“That’s what I thought.”_

He moved to the window to see if Phil and Tommy were close enough that he could see them. No signs of anyone just yet. If Tommy was in charge of directions, they were most definitely lost. 

_”Tommy’s in trouble,” Techno stopped walking as he saw the smoke rise far from his left. “I told him to start a fire if he needed help.”_

_“Then let’s go,” Phil said from somewhere behind Techno._

_He hated to admit it, but Tommy had a point. Being invisible was really a hindrance to everyone, not just enemies. “Stay on the path when we get there. I’ll handle whatever it is, you guys make a break to get out.”_

_“Didn’t you just say you lost all your weapons?”_

_“I have a pickaxe.”_

Technoblade paced. There was no way Quackity, Tubbo, and Fundy had found the pair, was there?

_”When I said piss them off, I didn’t mean by attacking them, Tommy!” Techno growled as he blocked a swipe from Fundy’s sword with the hilt of Toothpick. He swung Toothpick around, just narrowly missing the fox’s knee._

_“Well, that wasn’t the intention!” Tommy responded from his right._

_“You and Phil go, get out of here,” Techno took a swing at Quackity who flinched back. The memory of Toothpick hadn’t yet left his mind then._

_“Don’t you need help?” Tommy asked. Techno looked over and saw Tubbo rushing to join in on the fight. He could take on three people._

_“I’m Technoblade.”_

_“Fair enough.”_

_“Go!”_

Techno stiffened at the knock on his door. Tommy and Phil would have simply walked in, and he wasn’t expecting another visitor. His blood ran cold. Another knock echoed in the room. 

Techno held Toothpick in his right hand, and opened the door with his left. It was Dream. He gripped Toothpick tighter. 

“Hey, Techno,” Dream offered a small smile. He pulled his mask off and held it in his hand. 

“What are you doing here?” Techno hoped he didn’t sound as on edge as he felt. Tommy and Phil could be back at any moment. “Find Tommy yet?”

Dream stepped inside, brushing Techno’s shoulder. He swept his eyes across the room and crouched in front of the cabinet Tommy had hid in before. He opened the door before letting out a hum. 

“I never lost him.”

“He’s not here.”

“Well, not _now_ but I know this is where he’s hiding from me.” Dream stood and spun on his heel, facing the piglin. “You can put the pickaxe down.”

“Something tells me I might need it.”

Dream smiled, but his eyes remained emotionless. 

“We both know this isn’t where our fight happens.”

Techno kept his grip on Toothpick tight. He didn’t take his eyes from Dream. “Is that a bet you want to take?”

Dream chuckled. He walked over to the workbench and turned a piece of netherite over in his palm. “I put a lot of work into him.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“I would hate to lose all that time we spent together.”

Technoblade’s ears rang. His hands itched to swing the pickaxe, but without any of his other weapons, he really did have no chance against Dream, and the green bastard knew that. 

_Blood for the blood god!_

Techno took a moment to glance out the window. Still no sign of Tommy or Phil. Good. 

There was a small thunk as Dream sat the piece of netherite down. “It would be in your best interest to hand him over, you know.”

“What did you do to him, why does he- why doesn’t he hate you?”

“Funny, isn’t it?” Dream turned around, leaning against the workbench and blocking the window from Technoblade’s view. “He did hate me. But then I made him hate everyone even more than he hated me. I almost had him turning completely on Tubbo.”

“You manipulated him.”

“And you? You aren’t using him just as much as I did?”

“What- no-”

“Fueling his hatred towards L’Manburg? Using his anger to do some destruction inside his home, that he helped build? Hoping that you can get him to realize how damaged the government is so he will help you blow up the nation that he built?”

Techno’s eyes widened. No. He wasn’t like Dream. He had let Tommy make all of his own decisions. He hadn’t- He wouldn’t manipulate Tommy. “Tommy and I are-”

“Friends?” Dream smirked as he tilted his head to the side. “So are he and I.”

“Brothers,” Techno curled his lip up in a snarl.

“So what? That doesn’t take away what you’ve done to him in the past. You have been against his nation since it started. You already tried to burn it to the ground with Withers, what kind of brother does that? Not a very good one.”

Dream crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow as he waited for Techno to rebuttal. 

“Never said I was good.”

“Then brothers mean nothing. You don’t treat him like family. You can’t throw the words around like they mean something when I am closer to him than even Wilbur was.”

“You cheated-”

“And who said I had to be fair?” Dream laughed. “Out of everyone, you know fair means nothing in war.”

“War?” Techno shifted Toothpick to his left hand, the gash on his right arm burning more the longer it weighed it down.

“Of course,” Dream’s smile fell. “What do you think I’ve been preparing him for?”

“You’re just playing with him-”

“Well, I had to make it fun.”

“I won’t give him back to you.”

Dream pushed himself away from the workbench and took two quick steps towards Techno. Dream’s green eyes burned into Techno’s. Blood rushed through Technoblade’s ears like a tsunami. 

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

“Oh, oh, this is wonderful!” Dream laughed. He scoffed and turned away, like he couldn’t believe whatever twisted thought had just entered his mind. He looked out the window before turning to face the piglin. “You really don’t see it, do you?”

Techno’s glare hardened. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the voices. They screamed for Dream’s blood, for his head on a stake, for his smile ripped off of his face. Worst of all, they screamed that maybe Dream had a point about Techno manipulating Tommy just as much as he had. 

“I was placed in charge of Tommy, I legally have a right to watch him, an obligation,” the smirk was only pulled tighter by the way Techno gritted his teeth and set his jaw. “You can’t keep me from him.”

“I think it’s time for you to go,” Techno said. He walked over to the door and held it open. 

Dream nodded and went to leave, but stopped in the doorway. “I think you’re good for him.”

Before Techno could ask what he meant, Dream was walking out, pulling out an ender pearl and teleporting away. 

Techno let out a large sigh. He turned back to the now empty room. He leaned Toothpick against the wall and sat on the edge of his chair. He folded his hands under his chin and rested his elbows on his knees. 

He stopped trying to fight the voices, and let them run rampant through his head. 

_Kill him. Kill Dream. Protect Tommy. Give him up. Step away. Fight for him. Kill him. Kill Dream._

Dream would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Technoblade couldn’t help but try and work his way through Dream’s thought process. 

_”You aren’t using him just as much as I did?”_

Techno didn’t think he had manipulated Tommy, but looking back, maybe he had.

_“You want to be friends with Tubbo? You want to get your discs back? The government of L’Manburg has driven a wedge through everything you love. The only way to get it back is to drive out the wedge. Our desires align here, Tommy.”_

But that wasn’t manipulation, was it? That was just true. He didn’t even _need_ Tommy on his side. Tommy couldn’t offer anything groundbreaking that would lead Techno to use any means necessary to keep him on his side. 

_“You really don’t see it, do you?”_

Technoblade truly had no idea what Dream was seeing. Of course Techno was going to stand in between him and Tommy. Tommy was so broken, and Dream was so twisted, that there was no telling what the man was going to do to Tommy if he got him back. He couldn’t let Dream do that. If anyone was in that situation with Dream, Techno felt like he would step in.

_“I think you’re good for him.”_

What had Dream meant? How had his mind got him from point A to B? Had Dream said all of that just to confuse him? To toy with him? To manipulate him just like he had manipulated Tommy? 

Techno ran his hands down his face. 

Techno wasn’t like Dream. He wasn’t _using_ Tommy. He was helping him. 

The door opened, and Techno couldn’t help but jump to action. He grabbed Toothpick and held it at the ready. 

“Woah there!” Phil said as he held up his hands as he chuckled. “I know we took a while going the long way, figured you still remembered we were coming.”

“Fighting off three fully armed guys at once tends to do that to a man,” Techno sighed as he set the pickaxe down. He offered his hand out, and Phil gladly took it, pulling Techno in for a slap on the back. 

“You were invisible,” Tommy laughed. “Easy peasy.”

“If it was so easy, why did you have to call for help?”

“Weeelllll,” Tommy drawled. “The Blade here loves a good PvP, don’t you?”

Techno rolled his eyes. 

“How long have you been back? Did we miss anything?”

Techno looked out the window, half expecting to see Dream lurking in the trees beyond the snowy hills. There was no sign of him. 

“Just a few minutes before you,” Technoblade lied, looking back to the pair. “Don’t worry, nothing exciting happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and let me know what you guys think! you can come visit me on Tumblr @it-zamalda if you would like to say hi! When I post these on Tumblr, I use art for the headers, if any of you want to draw any of the scenes and send them to me or tag them with #hurts in hindsight on Tumblr..... but only if you want :)


End file.
